Visions of Rose
by SunriseImagination
Summary: Rose has a gift. She is able to see the future, particularly her own, which often comes in handy for her best friends Albus and Scorpius. But Scorpius is in love with her. How does a guy confess his love to someone when she's a seer? Who is also your best friend? And what happens when she has a vision that might indicate something Scorpius doesn't want to hear?
1. Candlelight

Scorpius was staring again. He couldn't help himself. Rose had entered the Great Hall and he almost dropped his spoon into his soup. The candles from above were casting a halo of light around her, turning her auburn locks into something enchanting. She caught his eye, smiled, and Scorpius could feel his heart leap in his chest. Ah, he loved her.

Scorpius smiled back and was just about to gesture for her to come join him but wait, who was that approaching? Was that McLaggen? Scorpius' smile quickly turned into a scowl as McLaggen strode up to Rose. He had heard a rumor that McLaggen was going to "try his luck" with the "unattainable" Weasley. His body tensed and his fist clenched about his spoon. Scorpius was seconds away from going over to punch him in the face when he saw Rose start to say something. He relaxed. She was saying the same thing she had told twelve other guys that year, "I'm so sorry, we just wouldn't work out." Scorpius started to laugh: when you were a seer you could end a bad relationship before it even started. But the laughter died in his throat. Yes, she was a seer but where did that leave him?

Rose left a confused McLaggen and walked over to her girlfriends at the Ravenclaw table. She gave each of them a hug and sat in her spot. He could see her friend Cathy starting into a story and Rose was leaning just slightly forward engaged in the tale. Then, they all started laughing and her smile, her smile was something majestic. He was smiling just looking at her.

Scorpius could see Albus smirking out of the corner of his eye reminding him of how truly pathetic he was. He turned back to his soup and gulped it down ferociously. This was no time for distractions. Quidditch practice was in fifteen minutes. He didn't have time to fantasize about his best friend, about the way she looked curled up in the library, sleeping with a transfiguration textbook sprawled on the floor in front of her. How he had wanted to cup her face and kiss her tenderly, the feeling of his hands in her curls… Oh Godric he _was_ pathetic. Not that Al was any better; all Scorpius would have to ask was, "how's it going with Alice Longbottom" to watch Al gape like a fish. The pair of them were cowards. No wonder they weren't in Gryffindor.

At least Scorpius had a plan… or part of a plan… a back-up plan if he couldn't find an opportunity sooner. He _would_ tell Rose he loved her by the end of this year. If worst came to worst he would ask her to the Victory Ball in honor of the end of the great Wizarding War. He would watch for a sign she was into him, and if it went bad he could always play it off that he asked just as friends. No harm done. But that was many months away; he had lots of time to find a better opportunity that wouldn't involve making a fool of himself in front of the whole Weasley/Potter clan. Scorpius turned his attention back to his dinner. Like his Granddad Greengrass said, "we may take our time but we Slytherins always get what we want in the end."

...

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading. I have been working on this concept... revising, writing, rewriting, scraping and starting over... for years. It is finally finished and I'm actually happy with it. The story is complete. I will be posting more chapters over time. Please feel free to review, follow, and share my story. Maybe your comments will encourage me to continue writing in universe... I do have other ideas :)


	2. The Keeper

When you were on the Slytherin Quidditch team and had a slave driver for a captain, it was expected that you were geared up and ready to go ten minutes before practice started. Scorpius and Al were most certainly going to be late.

"Come on Scorp we gotta go!" Al yelled as Scorpius shoved the last bite of sandwich into his mouth. They heaved their book bags over their shoulders and started running.

They passed a clock in the hallway, "Shit Al, we have 5 minutes to cross the whole grounds!"

Albus gave his best friend a look of exacerbation, "Maybe if you didn't stare at my bloody cousin all through supper we could have left at a decent time!"

They had just crossed the courtyard when suddenly Scorpius screeched to a halt, "I think I left my keeper gloves back at the dorm."

Albus stooped over breathing heavily, "You think!?"

Scorpius started rummaging through his bag and looked back up at his friend gloveless. Al gave him a hard look, "I am not going all the way back to the dungeons for you."

Scorpius groaned before turning around and sprinting back to the building, "Tell Beckwith I'll be there as soon as I can". Better to be very late but be able to actually practice than a few minutes late and not be able to catch a bloody quaffle.

"It's your funeral," Al called behind him.

Scorpius was dying when he made it to his bedroom. He sat on the edge of his bed his lungs burning. He was already unforgivably late; one minute more wouldn't make a difference. Beckwith would probably make him run drills... and keep him an hour later than everyone else... and possibly dock points for his tardiness. Hopefully he wouldn't dock points; that would be too much.

Once he could finally breathe again, Scorpius started rummaging through his things searching for his new keeper gloves. His father had sent him a new pair last week because his old ones were getting too small. But where did he put them? It wasn't in any of his drawers. It wasn't in his trunk. Heck, it wasn't in anyone else's drawers either. What the hell? "Accio gloves!" The gloves burst from his book bag and into his hands. Scorpius wanted to bang his head against a wall. How stupid. Thank Merlin Al wasn't here to make fun of him.

Gloves in hand, Scorpius started walking to the Quidditch pitch. No point in running, if he was going to be late better to do it with style.

He was just about to head up the stairs to leave the dungeons behind when he practically ran into Cathy, "Oh thank Godrick I found you! I was hoping to find you or Al… It's Rose. She had a vision, and now she's locked herself in a broom cupboard and won't let me in!"

"Take me there."

...

Authors note: Thank you to the two guests who reviewed. To Guest #1: I agree that being a seer would make relationships more difficult. How truthful can Rose be? What can she say and what can't she say? When is the right time to tell someone their future? All very fascinating. Guest #2: Thank you for your kind words of support.

I've decided that I will update once or twice a week depending on how many visitors I have each day. I hope you enjoy it :)


	3. Rose

Authors note: In honor of 19 years later, here is another chapter.

...

For the third time that day Scorpius raced through the hallways.

Cathy explained on the way, "We had just got to the library when all of a sudden she got that look on her face, you know the one where she glazes over and it's like she forgets how to breathe. Of course I'm watching her cause what if she has a seizure again but this one seems to be mild so I'm just staring at her for what seems like an eternity..."

Scorpius shook his head. Rose had a gift that she really couldn't control. When she made an effort to predict people's futures, by like gazing into crystal balls or something, it would leave her with debilitating headaches. Then there were these visions that just come out of nowhere that could cause seizures and knock her unconscious. Like the time they were all at Shell Cottage last summer, when he and Al had been sitting at the top of the hill while Rose had gone down to the beach to stand in the waves. Al was dozing off while Scorpius was enjoying the view of a carefree Rose. He had just thought to himself "wow, she is so beautiful," when Rose suddenly crumpled into the ocean. He could still remember the terror he felt as he raced down the hill screaming her name… the way she was limp in his arms while he dragged her out of the ocean... She could have died if he hadn't been there.

Cathy continued explaining once they rounded the next corner, "When Rose was coming to she just had these tears streaming down her face. The tears turned to sobs and next thing I know she's bolting out of the library and locking herself in a broom cupboard!"

They reached the place where Rose had barricaded herself in. Scorpius knocked quietly, "Rose it's me. Let me in." He heard the murmur of a spell and the door unlocked.

Rose was curled as far into the corner as possible sobbing. His heart dropped in his chest. She looked up at him and said through tears, "Oh Scor."

That did it. Scorpius crawled down next to Rose and wrapped his arms around her. Rose sobbed even harder leaning her face into his chest. If the situation was any different he could enjoy the way she felt against him hiding in a broom cupboard. But at the moment the only thing he wished was to wipe her tears away. He rested his head on her mop of red curls and soothingly stroked her back.

What had she seen? What could have caused her such heartache? Would she even tell him? She so often refused to share her visions because she said she didn't wish to burden anyone. If only she would let him help her. Oh how he longed to be with her... But she treated him as just a friend, like a cousin. If Al were here instead of him, she would be curled up sobbing in his arms the exact same way.

They were in the cupboard for several minutes before Rose's shoulders stopped shaking.

"Rosie, please tell me what's wrong."

"Oh Scor," she replied in a steadier voice talking into his chest, "I saw granddad die. He is going to die and he will never know how much he means to me… means to us… to our family."

Scorpius was confused. Rose saw both of her granddads all the time. Every summer one month was spent at the burrow and every Sunday was with her muggle grandparents. "I'm sure they know how much you love them."

Rose carried on as if she didn't even hear what he was saying, "He won't ever meet me as he should. He will never understand… he won't be there for graduation, he won't be there at the wedding."

Scorpius' muscles tensed up, "Your wedding?"

Rose pulled away and looked up at his horrified face as if she just noticed for the first time who was sitting in the cupboard with her, "I should not have told you that." Her face was full of pity, "This is going to cause you so much pain. I'm so sorry…"

She was… sorry? His mind flashed to the scene with McLaggen. To the scene with Longbottom and Wood and all the other guys she had rejected in the last year alone. He could hear the words she had said to them all "We just would not work out."

No. This could not be happening.

"Wait, Scorpius, I'm sorry," Rose reached for him but it was too late. Scorpius bolted from the cupboard and he barely acknowledged Cathy's, "What's wrong?" before sprinting down the hallway.

He could hear her sobs as he ran and tears started streaming down his face. She knew. She knew who she was going to marry already. And the way she looked at him after she let that slip… Those damn blasted visions.

Scorpius ran all the way to the Slytherin dormitory and slammed the door behind him. It wasn't enough. He picked up a vial sitting on his nightstand and threw it across the room with a crash. Suddenly, he was throwing any item he could get a hold of... his textbooks, his telescope, a bottle of ink. He ripped down his bed curtains, tore apart his bed; he destroyed everything until all that was left was a dull emptiness. It was then that he gave into his feelings of misery. He sat down on the edge of his bed and sobbed. It wasn't him. Rose saw the future, saw her wedding day, and it wasn't him.

He loved her. He had loved her for so long but he was always so afraid to tell her how he felt. They were best friends, her Al and him. Crossing houses… crossing divides… he didn't want to lose his best friend. She was the first person to give him a chance at Hogwarts. His first real friend. Of course he loved her, and now she was lost to him. Scorpius laid back on his bed and threw the blankets over his head. Maybe, he would wake up and find this was a terrible nightmare.

...

Authors note: Ah the heartache! My poor dear Scorpius... Fun fact - This chapter is the longest one I've written and it also went through the most revisions. In the end I'm happy with it. Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story so far.

Guest #3: Ask and you shall receive.. I hope hearing Rose's vision in this chapter continues to intrigue you.

JoeDanger and HogwartsTrainToAnywhere: My story will be 6 chapters long. I debated about combining them to make each chapter longer but then I didn't know which to combine and which to leave separate... so I just left it the way it was. Posting it on this site makes each section of my story seem so much shorter than I expected ;/

LostGirl1015: I can't believe it is officially 19 years later. In cannon Rose, Albus, and Scorpius are now all at Hogwarts. Wow. I also have a peculiar feeling that you made that same review to all Harry Potter fanfic updated recently... have fun with that.


	4. Al

"Bloody hell Scorpius! Where have you been?" Scorpius was snapped awake by the raging voice of his other best friend, "You were supposed to go get your gloves! Not destroy the room, take a bloody nap, and skip Quidditch practice! Beckwith will really kill you now!"

Scorpius ran his hand through his hair and stared up at Albus. So it wasn't a nightmare after all? Fuck.

It took a while for Scorpius to find his voice. When he did he asked in quiet defeat, "Did you know Rose already knows who she will marry?"

Al's demeanor changed immediately. He sat down on the bed, "No. And I'm guessing by the look on your face she turned you down too?"

Scorpius sighed, "I didn't stick around for that part but yeah it was kinda implied".

He told Al what happened and all that Rose had said.

"She pitied me Al. She was sorry that her confession caused me pain. She must know I'm in love with her and knew… and knew…" Scorpius could not go on. He wanted to punch something again. Or die. That would be good too.

Al sat on the bed staring into space thinking about all Rose said. Something wasn't adding up. There was something funny in the way she had talked and her use of pronouns.

"Scorp, what did Rose mean when she said us?"

Scorpius gave his friend a funny look but Al continued, "She said 'He will never know how much he means to us.' Who is us?"

Scorpius thought about what Al was saying, "I don't know. Her family? The whole Weasley-Potter bunch?"

"I don't think so," Al replied, "think about it, she said 'I saw granddad die'. Whose granddad?"

Scorpius started to get what Al was saying, "You mean you don't think she was talking about her own grandparents?"

"Yeah, it's not like her to talk so ambiguously."

Albus was quiet for a bit piecing the puzzle together. Suddenly he got a big goofy smile on his face and turned to look at Scorpius, "I'm pretty sure she was talking about you Scorp!"

All the blood drained from Scorpius' face. Wait, what?

Al jumped off of the bed and started pacing waving his hands in excitement, "She knew all along she was talking to you. She said your name and she said us. Who is us Scorp? It's you and Rose! She was basically telling you you're going to marry her!"

Scorpius's mind was thinking a mile a minute. Parts of what Al was saying made sense. Could it be that Rose had seen the future and saw him? And her? Together? If it was true that would mean one of his granddads would die soon and that would suck but, Rose and him married?

Or maybe he just wanted to believe it so badly that he couldn't see through Al's faulty logic.

The two boys stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

Scorpius sat up and put his face in his hands while Albus sat back down on the edge of the bed. "You have to tell her Scorp. You have to tell her you love her".

"But what if you're wrong," he asked.

"But what if I'm right," Al replied with a huge smile.

Scorpius gave him a hard look, "If you are right I'm basically proposing to your cousin right now".

That wiped the smile off of Al's face, "Thanks for making this feel awkward."

Albus followed Scorpius to the bathroom where he started fixing his hair. His hands started shaking; Scorpius had never felt so nervous in all his life. He gripped the edge of the sink in a panic.

"You got this," Al said giving him a slap on the back.

"I sure hope you're right cause if you're wrong this will probably ruin my friendship with Rose forever."

"She'll forgive you. Hell, she probably already predicted this would happen."

Scorpius laughed as he left the boys dormitory. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

...

Author's note: I continue to thank everyone who review, follow, and favorite the story. There is something rewarding about seeing people enjoy and react to something you created.

Guest #3: I consider your review proof that I succeeded in writing the last chapter.


	5. Confessions

No one could say that Scorpius missed a workout by skipping Quidditch practice. He had walked to the library, the great hall, the room of requirement, the kitchens… Hell, he had walked all the way up to Ravenclaw tower. It was there that he finally found Cathy who said Rose had gone for a walk outside to clear her head. Scorpius had assumed that meant she would be down by the docks, but she wasn't here either.

Rose often came out to the docks to be alone. She said that meditation was supposed to help control her visions and the water splashing against the wood was calming. Sometimes Scorpius would join her, dangling his feet in the water, but he wasn't good at the whole meditation thing. He usually just fell asleep. He couldn't deny that this was a peaceful place. It was even more peaceful now with the pink sunset reflecting off the rippling lake.

Scorpius sighed; she had to be avoiding him. I mean, she had to know he was looking for her right? Or maybe not. He didn't have a clue how these visions worked.

He closed his eyes and concentrated really hard, "Rose, if you are looking for me I'm on the docks and I want to talk to you."

Scorpius felt stupid, that probably did nothing.

Was he ready for this? Was he ready to get a straight answer from her? It felt like he had been waiting for this moment all his life and now here it was. He was going to finally tell her. Even if she knew already, it is one thing to know something and it's another to hear it out loud. Scorpius' hands started shaking again. Just the thought of telling Rose was enough to make him want to run away. He could go back to the dorm, apologize to her for running off tomorrow morning, and just forget this all ever happened. But then he would be stuck with this torture, every time he looked at her he would wonder if it was him and his heart would ache at the thought that Al was wrong. No, he would do it today and be done with the torture. What would be would be.

"Scorp?"

His eyes shot open and he turned to see Rose standing beside him at the edge of the dock. "You came," he said with a tone of surprise.

Rose smiled, "I decided to take a walk down by the forest. I was on my way back to find you when I saw you out here."

She pulled off her shoes and joined Scorpius dangling his feet in the water. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Rose pulling at her curls and Scorpius gripping the edge of the dock to stop his hands from shaking. Neither one was sure how to start this conversation.

Finally Scorpius turned to Rose, "I'm sorry for running off on you earlier."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have explained myself more…" Rose would have barreled on into further apology but Scorpius put his hand on top of hers.

"It's ok."

Scorpius stared into her eyes searching for something, anything that would hint that she loved him like he loved her. All he could tell was that she was holding her breath. It was now or never.

"Rose, I have something I have to ask you and I would appreciate it if you heard me out."

"I'm in love with you Rose. I have been in love with you since you barreled through my carriage door first year and said with perfect certainty 'Hello Scorpius. We are going to be best friends.'"

Rose had gasped and she was now staring at him with such intensity that Scorpius had to look away to continue,

"From what you said in the broom cupboard back there I know you know who you will marry. You told me 'I'm sorry' and I thought that meant I didn't have a chance but Al seems to think differently and now I don't know what to think."

He turned back to her his voice dripping with emotion, "Rose, if there is a chance at all that it could be me tell me now cause I can't stand not knowing."

Rose broke into a huge smile, "Yes, it's you! Of course it's you!"

His heart leaped and his face split into a smile to match hers. Scorpius reached for her, with one hand around her waist and the other in her hair. He leaned in for a kiss that was absolutely perfect.

...

Author's note: Aww... they are so cute together! One more chapter to come. I continue to thank all who review, follow, and favorite the story.


	6. Epilogue

Later that night Scorpius and Rose were curled up on the couch in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room. He felt so content having Rose lying against his chest. She had her eyes closed and he had thought she was sleeping until she said,

"I love you."

He smiled and gave her a light squeeze, "I love you too".

They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Scor, I want you to know that the future is not set in stone. I did not see us married until you had decided you wanted to marry me."

Rose pulled away to look up at Scorpius' confused face.

"I didn't realize I had decided to propose to you Rosie," he teased.

She laughed, "No, I mean our choices make the future Scorpius. I didn't see us together until you decided you liked me like that. I didn't see us married until you decided that you wanted it. And if you would decide tomorrow that you somehow didn't love me anymore I would never see our future together again."

Scorpius was puzzled, "But what about you? What about your choices? Don't they matter in seeing us together?"

"Of course they do! If I didn't return your love there would be no way I would have seen us together. All those guys who have been asking me out this year, I only saw them asking me out. I never saw me dating any one of them because I didn't want to. I knew it was you and me in the end. Why would I want to date anyone else?"

Scorpius smiled and gave her a soft kiss.

She curled back into his side and he returned to watching the fire.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you known?"

There was a pause before she answered, "That day out at shell cottage last summer when I went down to the beach I was out enjoying the feel of the wet sand between my toes and the waves crashing against my legs. When all of a sudden I had a vision; I was suddenly seeing myself from your perspective in that exact moment."

Scorpius was staring into the fire but he felt transported back. The sunshine, the breeze, the waves crashing into the beach…

"You had thought that I was beautiful and I could feel your love in every fiber of your being. It took my breath away."

"Suddenly I was thrown into another vision. I was walking down the aisle clutching my father's arm but my eyes were only on you. You were dashing in your dress robes and you thought the same words from Shell Cottage 'Wow. You are so beautiful'".

Scorpius was breathless. He could envision the wedding as if he was seeing it himself. Standing in the gardens at the manor under the arbor… her bathed in white approaching him… Ah, could there be anything more beautiful?

"Then next thing I know I'm waking up and you were there holding me in your arms dragging me out of the ocean. You were so scared Scor but I was so happy because it was you. You held me close and would not leave my side the rest of the day". There was another pause before she continued, "That wasn't the first time I saw us together but it's one of my favorites."

Scorpius thought over everything she had told him. Maybe someday she would tell him when it all began for her, but that didn't seem to be the most important part. What's most important is that they are together now and they always will be.

"Rosie, someday I'm going to do it right with a ring and everything but I want you to know that I want that future with you. I want to be by your side forever if you'll have me."

Scorpius could feel her smile into his chest.

"Sounds perfect."

...

Author's note: The end. Thank you all who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. Like I said previously, I have worked on it for a long time and I hope it brought you all joy.


End file.
